The First Noelle
by Jenny Lange
Summary: What if Ariana Osgood never had gotten caught the night she killed Reed for taking Thomas away from her? And what if Noelle and Ariana had such a strong friendship that Reed's death didn't even faze them? Same characters, different twist on things!
1. Over For Good

The First Noelle

Disclaimer: Private is Kate Brian's not mine!

Told in Noelle Lange's POV:

Chapter 1 Over for Good

For Easton Academy, this particular Friday night was eerily silent. If it weren't for the frigid and biting snowstorm outside I wouldn't have thought much about it. The only sound I could hear was a faint whimper coming from somewhere in Billings. My home. At first I thought it was the other Billings Girls along with Kiran Hayes, the Calvin Klein billboard girl, and Taylor Bell, the brilliant girl whose work for the year was done and turned in already, downstairs gossiping and drinking around the hearth of the orange-yellow glowing fireplace. But, as I heard the familiar scream of 'bloody murder", I knew in an instant what was going on. I grabbed my iPhone off my desk, now cluttered with notes for history with Mr. Barber, and walked quickly up to the roof. My eyes met Ariana Osgood's then Reed Brennan's and I knew what my best friend was up to. I saw the silver flash of a knife blade against Reed's skin and Ariana pressing in further and further in. Thoughts of the night when Ariana had killed Thomas Pearson, the love of her life, came flooding into my mind. I tried to shake the morbid memory away, but they just kept coming faster and uncontrollably. No I told myself. Noelle Lange does not think like that. Ever. I walked over to Ariana quietly and stood there seeing the venom in her eyes as she spat out: "I should have killed you in the first place. If I had just killed you, then Thomas and I would be together now. Together. Like we were supposed to be." I sighed deeply and put my hand on her shoulder knowing that Reed would be gone for good in two minutes if I didn't do something. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. It was like I wanted and needed her dead. After all the drama she created here at Easton. She just needed to go. I wanted to spend senior year with Ariana and Dash McCaftrey living it up. Getting rid of my little glass-licker would be the only way for that to happen. Everything happens for a reason Noelle remember. I looked up into Reed's Croton-ass Pennsylvanian face as she whisper begged me to do something to save her. Fuck. Now she wanted my help. I breathed out exasperatedly, "Reed Billings was never meant for you. I know I pressed to get you into this place, but obviously that was a big fucking mistake. You've caused nothing but shit for me to deal with this year and I am way beyond done covering your ass. I thought that you would change and be different after Thomas was out of your life, but no you just sat around waiting for something that would never come to come. I'm just done with you Brennan. I really am." I turned to Ariana seeing that look she got that night with Thomas and smirked. Reed faintly wailed "Noelle please. Come on Billings girls stick together. It's what you're always telling us. I…I…I am sorry just let me prove to you that I can be different." I had to laugh at that one. "Uh Reed it's a tad late for apologies. I can't stop Ariana because we'd both end up dead. So just shut the hell up and deal with it like I've had to deal with you." I really wanted this to be over. If my dad or Headmaster Cromwell ever found out I was involved with something like this I'd be as dead as Thomas Pearson tied to a pole. I looked away and heard Reed scream, fall to the floor, and gasp. I heard the force behind Ariana's shove and the final piercing scream leaving Reed's throat. I whipped my head around and saw her body laying there motionless like she was asleep. Only I knew that she would never wake up. I saw the blood all over her and gulped. "Finally the damn bitch is dead. Now we can live without all the crap she brought here!" Ariana said haphazardly. I nodded and flashed a wicked grin earning a satisfying look from Ariana. Ariana picked Reed up limpness and all and carried her to my black BMW and tossed her in the backseat. "I'll be right back Noelle just go have fun with the other girls." I smiled. "Of course I will Osgood a little death never stopped me before." I tossed her my keys and went back inside and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate off the coffee table and sat next to Taylor. "Hey, Noelle where have you been? We were looking all over for you." I blushed for effect. "Just out with Dash as always!" Dash. The über delicious lacrosse player who just happened to be my boyfriend. The one who every girl on campus would love to just talk to. That statement earned ooh's and ahw's from Kiran who obviously had spiked her drink with vodka or something equally as alcoholic. I rolled my eyes and sighed thinking about everything that just had happened. Whatever Ariana was doing I knew was going to be good. Girl had that last name for a reason. The conversations drown on and on about boys, the newest agency that wanted Kiran, Tiffany's dad's photo shoot downtown the next day, and the Legacy which was coming up in two and a half months. All I wanted to do was sleep. But that could come later after the news of Reed's "suicide" dwindled down. Reed. I thought of her and realized how much I had loathed the idea of expelling Leanne to get her in here. Premberly would have sufficed for her. I guess Ariana had wanted her in Billings as a "keep your enemies closer" thing. Everyone deserves the truth at some point, but sometimes it hurts and I guess that Reed dug too deep and wasn't able to get herself out. She was over. Gone. And my life had just gotten ten times better.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Everyone, I know I should have formally introduced this story before posting the first chapter, but I guess I got a little eager and excited to start writing. I am OCD about the Private series and absolutely adore and admire Noelle Lange (for obvious reasons). So I decided to do a spin off in her point of view. Also, our little Reed Brennan (Glass Licker) is no more and Noelle knew damn well that Ariana Osgood had killed Thomas Pearson; it just didn't ever faze her. Honest to God, I never really liked Reed in the first place so don't hate me for that. The story focuses on Noelle and her friendship with Ariana Osgood, Kiran Hayes, and Taylor Bell. BUT, as always like in Private there will be haute couture in the closets, gossiping and Fat Phoebe parties in the parlor and making out with guys on the steps of Hell Hall after hours. The drama and scandals will still be involved, but some of the character's stories that develop later in the series may be a bit tweaked. Again I hope you all enjoy and review and let me know if you get any brilliant ideas that would make my story amazing.**

**EHFAR (Everything Happens for a Reason) and All the Love in the World,**

**Jenny Lange**


	3. Ending is Beginning

Chapter 2

Ending Is Beginning

If it weren't for the blinding white light peeking in from the curtains in the main hall, I would have slept through chapel, breakfast, and first period U.S. History with Mr. Barber. But like I'd actually mind that. I yawned and got up from bed and went to shower. I could already hear morning practices and students bustling around outside. I sighed. This is how it is supposed to be. "Noelle, where the freaking hell are you?" Ariana yelled to me from our room. I rinsed out the Paul Mitchell conditioner from my hair and dried off quickly. "Coming Ari, just give me fifteen." "Uhm I'll give you about ten until Cromwell settles the fuck down." She replied obviously annoyed. Damn that is totally like him to be freaking out where everyone is. I dressed in the maroon and gold uniform skirt and ruffled white blouse with the EA (Easton Academy) embroidered insignia. I hurriedly swiped Lancôme Definicils on my lashes and applied some lip gloss, because there was make-up already left thee from last night. I grabbed my Dooney & Burke bag and my paper from the printer about the Revolutionary War. I walked downstairs and out into the brisk air immediately surrounded with my friends; Ariana, Kiran, Taylor, Natasha Crenshaw, Cheyenne Martin, and Rose last name. Among them was the ever so immature Amberly Carmichael, the daughter of the Carmichaels', my parents long time friends. Even though our parental units went way back, apparently to her we did too. _Girl was dead wrong._ We briskly walked to the cafeteria for breakfast before the meeting with the Billings Alumni Board and Headmaster Cromwell. As we crossed the quad Dash and I eyes met, it seemed as the world stood still in place. His dark shaggy hair was hanging sexily over his piercing, crystal blue eyes. His clean Ralph Lauren polo with the EA insignia matched and complemented the adorable khaki Dockers style slacks he was wearing. He looked absolutely delicious. _No wonder all the girls would hook up with him behind my back. _Dash walked to my side putting his strong man hands around my waist and leaned in giving me a kiss that any girl who die for. I was just used to his amazing-ness, but it still was special every single time. I heard a couple of snickers from two freshman girls and glared at them with eyes that could have killed something_. Reed. I had to come up with a way to explain to the girls why she suddenly disappeared from Easton._ I thought about Ariana taking her in to town and leaving her there in the ghetto. _If we don't know where she is, neither will anyone else._ I smiled and just hoped that no one would catch on quickly. I looked up as we stepped into the cafeteria suddenly feeling warmth rush to my face. I saw the girls lining up to get their egg muffin sandwiches, yogurt and granola cups, and Kiran's favorite, fruit bowl. _Enough said there._ I grabbed some cereal and sat down at table 18. Obviously reserved since day one when I got here for the Billings Girls. Ariana came and sat next to me flashing me a knowing smile as she opened her milk carton. I smiled back. As Kiran approached our table she looked around and faced me and asked, "Where is Reed?" Fuck. "What do you mean where is she? You guys are supposed to wake her up and make sure she gets her ass down here." "Well I went to get her this morning and she wasn't there and her bed was already made like she left or something." "Oh well maybe she did, you never know with her these days Kiran with her mother's drug problems." I sounded faker than a faux mink fur coat, but only to me did I sound that way. I gave Kiran an eye raise at the part about drugs because she personally should know about that topic. "But Noelle I tried calling and texting her and she never responded which is totally unlike her." I could sense that there was something off with Kiran. Ariana stepped in and shot back: "Kiran relax and give the girl a break. It's not like you haven't disappeared without telling us before." "Osgood stay the fuck out of this alright. This is between me and Noelle okay?" I sighed for the millionth time this morning. "Kiran Ari's right you shouldn't be worried about her unless I am. Now I'd like to eat and have a peaceful morning without you all up in my ass about Reed, if you don't mind." My composure was supercilious and as I glanced up cursorily at her face, it read on it, despite the layers of makeup from M.A.C., that she was on to something. I knew, that she knew, that there was something I wasn't telling her. There was venom in her eyes that I had never seen before in my life here at Easton with her. _Maybe there was something about those two's relationship that hadn't occurred to me before._ I knew Reed needed help with her wardrobe malfunctions and all, but maybe Kiran and reed did more than exchange fashion tips. _I'm Noelle fucking Lange. I know everything and what I don't I find out._ Reed may be gone, but I guess although it sounds cliché; that ending is truly just the beginning.


	4. Easton Tea Party

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I will put Josh and Constance in here soon when the Legacy and other events at Easton start to happen. Let me know if I should keep writing and if you want to know what happens with Reed?**

**EHFAR,**

**Jenny Lange**

Chapter 3

Easton Tea Party

If U.S. History could be any more boring, it would be with a teacher like Mr. Barber. He never stopped, even to take a breath and continued rambling on about the president who did this and the Congress that did that. Like I said fucking boring as hell. And not only that but he was monotone which just really topped off this "great" class. Today was Revolutionary War day, where we talked about nothing but the 1776 defeat of the Britons against the colonized "Americans." I turned around in my seat and saw Ariana doodling in her notebook and passing a note between her and Kiran. I raised my eyebrow at her and got the look back that read: I'll tell you later. I sighed and looked at the clock. Only 30 more minutes of this for the week. I felt Dash's hands on my shoulders giving me a message and holding on to me like his life depended on it, right in the middle of class. He was too cute. I heard a few immature snickers in our direction, but I didn't give a shit about it.

"Mr. Coolidge, put the phone away, or I'll have to take it and suspend your phone privileges for the rest of the month." Mr. Barber threatened. "And besides Gage, you can text your girlfriend later."

I laughed out loud on that one: "What girlfriend Mr. B?"

I tuned to face Gage who was sitting in the desk to my left. "God shut up Lange for once. Kiran's my girlfriend. You of all people should know that" Gage spat back.

"Oh I knew that, it's just sad that Kiran has stooped so low to your dumb ass level that's all!"

I smirked in his direction as he put his phone away in his blue beat up Jan-sport backpack.

"Don't be jealous Lange that you can't have me all for yourself" he said rhetorically.

"Mhm tempting Coolidge, but I'd rather be dead than kissing you."

I turned around and saw Mr. Barber trying not to crack up. "Anyway Mr. Barber you wanted Gage to answer a question for you?" Even though Mr. B ran the class, I had to keep him on topic most of the time. Make that like all the time.

"Yes, Noelle thank you. Gage can you tell me two reasons why the Americans wanted separation or independence from Great Britain so badly?"

Gage slapped his fist on his desk and said, "One we were juvenile dumb asses back then and two none of the hot British dignitaries wanted to get laid with us sexy Americans."

His tone was incredulous. "Obviously if you were born back then we'd still be colonized then." That boy needed some serious counseling for his narcissism.

I rolled my eyes. So like Gage to come up with an answer like that off the top of his head. I heard Dash lean in and whisper, "I'll get him later at Ketlar for this love." I smiled and looked back at the clock: 10 minutes. I heard Mr. Barber correct Gage and go on talking about the Boston Tea Party and the Stamp Act Congress. Somewhere Trey Prescott, Gage's roommate, though it would be funny to talk about how the tea was only being thrown overboard to keep the British people from getting high with the tea leaves. Somehow I knew it was Gage's influence because that was something that only he'd think up.

Ariana and Kiran were still passing notes about who knows what and Dash was still rubbing my shoulders before lacrosse practice, which directly followed lunch. The bell finally rang and everyone in the class stood and gathered our stuff and bolted out of room 101as Mr. Barber told us to check online for our homework assignment. Fuck that. As we walked out into the cool afternoon, the sun shone down blinding us with its reflection off of the buildings.

Gage walked out with Kiran and slapped my ass saying, "Dude what the hell was that for in there?" I raised my eye at him.

"Uhm, just keeping you awake Gage and having a little fun with you."

"Well next time don't make me look like an idiot in front of everyone. Kay Lange?"

"Jeeze Coolidge okay okay. But seriously grow a pair will you?"

"I have one thank you very much."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I watched as he turned bright red and everyone stated laughing. I had to smile. Boy had it coming to him.

It was then that Kiran interjected and said irascibly, "Noelle quit being a bitch and back off of him." The volume of our group as we walked turned dead quiet as I stopped and turned around to face her. What the hell?

"Excuse me Kiran?"

"You're excused hun. Now you and I need to talk now. Alone." Her tone was irritated and I knew that she knew what the deal with Reed was.

"Fine but make it quick. I'm not missing practice because of this!" I walked with her to the cafeteria line, grabbed a turkey club on wheat along with Fruit Punch Fuze, and walked out with her to the locker rooms for mid-day practice.

"Okay Kiran what is your deal?"

"My deal is that I know what you and Ariana did to my best friend and I am not going to let you get away with it."

"First of all hun. Best friend? And second no one is going to believe you that we killed her. Everyone, but you, knew Ari and I both loved Reed and wanted the very best for her. So you tell the police, my dad, or Cromwell and you might as well come up with a story to cover your own ass on this one."

"Yes Noelle. Hard to believe, but we were more like sisters than anything. I helped her become who YOU wanted her to be but I knew the real Reed down past the façade YOU had me create for her. I did love her and that is why I will live to see you fall. Right on that pretty Estee Lauder made up face of yours."

I could not believe this. The girl who I had brought into Billings because of her loyalty to me was turning on me faster than girls waiting for a private release party of Twilight to open. Gawd irony was such a bitch.

"Kiran you may have been besties with Reed but that won't help you here. The police are going to find her body in town and deem it suicide. Reed was on serious drugs before this whole thing. She told all the Billings girls that she'd kill herself if she had to continue to deal with the strict Easton way of life. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut because I could have you expelled from Easton and that wonderful modeling career of yours in no time at all. I'm sorry love, but there is really nothing that you can do about it."

"That's where you are wrong Noelle. Way wrong. I will find a way to bring justice to you and Ariana if it's the last thing I ever do." She opened her combination lock and pulled out her practice wear and started to get dressed. The bell had rung four minutes ago and girls were flooding in, in throngs.

"Sure Kiran over your dead body that is." I turned and walked to my locker and opened it in a fit of rage. Today during our scrimmage I would make sure she was on the other team. Just so I could have a friendly little completion with her. I mean I had to fucking show her that I wasn't fazed by her little outbreak earlier.

"Noelle practice uniform or what today?" Astrid Chou asked me as she walked in to the locker room. I smiled slightly.

"Actually girls just throw on a tank and shorts. We're having a practice scrimmage against each other."

I quickly changed into a white tank top with Easton's gold practice shorts as Astrid was telling everyone to hurry their butt out onto the field. I jogged two laps around as a warm-up for the game and as a cool-down from Kiran.

Coach Liasik came out of nowhere and blew her whistle. "Kay Noelle divide up the girls, get on the maroon colored pennies, and start."

"Alright Astrid, Rose, Diana, Tiffany, Amberly, and London you're with me. The rest of you are together." I sighed. Being captain really had its perks. We stretched as a team and I thought of Nationals that were coming up in less than one month. Barton Academy was going down this year. After stretching out my quads and upper arms we grabbed our sticks and headed out to the field. The game was stared and I had never run so much in my entire life. Sweat poured from my body. We were up four to zero and I had the ball and I was about to make a goal when Kiran came up side by side and tripped me. I fell and literally ate dirt. I got up pissed as ever and glared at her with eyes flat black as I brushed off my legs, which were covered in grass.

"Don't you ever do that again to me Kiran," I blurted looking at her practically fuming!

Kiran smiled a fake smile and said superciliously, "Can't promise you anything love."

I narrowed my eyes mouth pressed together tightly and jogged back to center field fuming. I passed the ball to Astrid who passed it to Tiffany who ran downfield past all the defenders. I lifted my stick and caught the ball and immediately felt a stick slam into my gut. I curled over in pain and when the throbbing stopped I was helped up by Coach L and Rose who were already at that end of the field. Rose handed me my Nalgene water bottle and I downed a big gulp.

I then heard coach say angrily, "Kiran pack it up and go. I can't have you hurting our players before the finals."

I turned and saw Kiran picking her stuff up off the bench and mouth to me, "Told you."

I raised my eyes not giving her any type of satisfaction whatsoever. Soon Kiran was going to get what was coming to her and maybe she'll be thrown overboard just like the crap-loads of tea in Boston. Except here it would be the Easton Tea Party. Me being the American. Her being the Britton. And history was about to repeat itself. Again.


	5. Escape

**Hey Guys,**

**I got some help writing this piece (ahem HappyKitty95 ahem), so REVIEW and let me know how it is. I put Constance and Josh in it, and they will continue to be in it more. I know Dash is blonde so in my story he got his hair dyed (hahaha****) Anyway, hope my smaller paragraphs are better. Sorry about any grammar and punctuation stuff.**

**3, Jenny Lange**

**Chapter 4**

**Escape**

I groaned and stared at the untouched Word document on my Mac Book trying to finish my French homework for tomorrow. Whoever came up with these assignments were definitely on crack.

"Noelle what is it?" Taylor Bell, the genius of Billings, asked sweetly biting her lower lip and glancing up from her Algebra textbook.

"It's this damn assignment that Monsieur Huddlestone gave us. Four pages worth of fucking questions." I replied to her exasperatedly.

"Which pages in the book?"

"Uhm 120 to 124."

I saw Taylor get up, grab her laptop, and come sit by me on the bed. She opened up something on her computer and showed me the screen. "Are these it love?" I glanced over and saw the exact questions I was working on.

"Yes those are."

"Kay check your email Noelle and calm the fuck down please!" I looked at her incredulously. There had to be a catch to this because Tay usually never just gave away free help. There was always a price to her brilliance.

"Are you serious Tay? You don't mind?"

I heard her sigh deeply and felt her hand on my arm. "Noelle this is what we're here for. I mean not all my A's come from me you know?"

"Well true I guess we do whatever we need to do to impress them Ivy's"

"Atta girl. Yale won't take you if you get a C in French this year."

I smiled and changed Taylor's name to mine and the date from last year to this year.

"Besides Noelle, Monsieur doesn't even check. As long as you do it, you get full points."

I looked over at her and saw a sparkle in her eye. Only Taylor would know the teaching style of every teacher on campus. I saved the document and told Taylor "thanks" a million times. I heard the door open and Ariana rush in face ruddy from the coolness of the air.

"Hey Ari" Taylor and I said in unison. All three of us laughed.

"Hey Taylor. Anyway Noelle what the hell happened at practice today?"

I stopped short and felt the pain in my stomach where Kiran slammed the lacrosse stick. "It's Kiran. She got pissed at me cause of what we did to Reed and will do anything to see us go down. And apparently beating the crap out of me on the field was just the start."

"Are u fucking kidding me? Why does she even care?" Ari retorted back annoyed.

"Evidently she and Reed were pretty close. Practically "sisters." And I guess she's upset that her little bestie friend is gone."

"Whoa. Wait a minute Noelle? I knew that you two had gotten rid of her for good, but Kiran had always hated her I thought and wanted her gone?" Taylor interjected.

I sighed. "That was just a façade that she put up for us. She truly loved Reed and wanted the best for her. And now she'll do anything to bring justice to us. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

I looked over at Ariana, whose eyes had turned flat black. I gave her a look that said: Later love, later. At that moment there was a knock on our door. "Come in" I said almost sing-song-ily. Constance Talbot, Reed's best friend in Premberly then here, came in.

"Noelle, I am so sorry to disturb you, but Reed hasn't called or texted me back and I'm really starting to worry about her. Do you have any idea where she is?"

I looked at Taylor then to Ariana and replied, "Constance I'm in the same boat as you I'm afraid. I've been trying to get a hold of her cause this is really unlike her to do."

"We have to find her. Josh and I are worried sick."

Of course Josh Hollis would be worried sick about Reed. They were together before Ariana had killed her. They were Easton's second hottest couple aside from Dash and I. I closed my eyes and stood up and walked over to Constance and gave her a big hug.

"Ari and I are going to dive up to her parent's house and see what's going on later tonight, if that makes you feel any better. I want her back as much as you both do."

"Thank you so much Noelle. I could never do this without you."

Aw! How cute. The girl was practically kissing the ass of a murderer. I was really going to feel bad when they find her body. Josh and Constance are going to be heartbroken beyond anything. Josh was probably going to hate me even more. Maybe even blame me for Reed "running away." He already hated me enough for ruling Easton and making Easton the best school on the East Coast. One more thing Billings related and I knew he'd go AWOL, just like Thomas had done numerous times.

"No problem Constance. So were you heading to dinner?"

"Yeah I was. U guys wanna join me?"

"Sure thing. Let me grab my coat." I walked into my closet and grabbed my Burberry coat and followed Ariana and Taylor out the door locking it behind us. We walked down the hall and down the steps where some of the other girls were waiting. We all laughed and talked on our way to the cafeteria. I looked around loving this time of the day. It was almost completely dark on campus, so the lights were turned on flooding the paths with an orange-yellow glimmer of light. The sunset had left the sky stained with a beautiful swirl of pinks and purples illuminating the dark clouds around it. I felt a hand over my mouth and a hand around my waist. I tried to turn to see who it could be. I smelled a waft of Chanel Home Sport and immediately knew who it was. Dash pulled me away from the group and around the corner of the old administration building of Hull Hall aka Hell Hall.

He cupped my chin and pressed into me against the cold wall. I looked up at him lovingly and let him have his fun. He kissed me like it was the last time he was ever going to see me. I enjoyed every single minute of it. His hand had worked its way up my shirt and was now caressing my stomach as he continued to devour me. I held onto his head and chest and kissed him back. I sighed as he stopped for a second.

"I love you Noelle. I just had to tell you that."

"I love you too Dash."

"Okay babe you know what I'll cut to the chase. I'm leaving Easton for two weeks."

All the air came rushing out of me as I stood there in shock still pressed to the wall.

"What! What do you mean leaving?" I said skeptically almost crying

"It's Yale. They want me to come up to preview the lacrosse team and the school in generally. I told them I couldn't, but they worked out something with Cromwell so I could. I really don't want to leave you here, but this is the only way we'll be guaranteed to be together at Yale in two years Noelle."

I gulped loudly. "Alright I think I can handle you being gone. Just text me and tell me what you're up to and how Yale is." I bit my lip and looked directly into his eyes.

"I know you can do it. Since when can a Lange not?"

I had to smile at him. Boy had a good point. "Thanks Dash. Just be safe. I want to have you for myself when you get back."

"I promise I will be, if you promise to keep the douches in Ketlar in line while I am gone."

I winked and put both hands on Dash's ribcage. "Oh I can do that. Easily."

Dash laughed and kissed me again sweetly and tenderly on my lips that were already slightly bruised.

"You're amazing Noelle. Now I'm starving so can we go get dinner?"

"Of course. Let's go!" I whispered seductively and nodded my head in the direction of the cafeteria.

I took his hand and we walked to the cafeteria which was buzzing inside. Dash and I got in line and picked u a big heaping plateful of Fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread. It looked delicious, especially after that crazy hard ass practice today. I took my tray and headed over to our table where Ariana, Taylor, Trey and a bunch of others including Kiran and gage, who looked like they would rather eat each other than the pasta, were already sitting and enjoying themselves. We got to the table and everyone moved over and let Dash and I sit down.

"Noelle, Constance already told us that you are going to Mr. and Mrs. Brannan's tonight to see if they know anything. So, what time are you leaving?" Tiffany asked shoving in a bit of Caesar Salad in her mouth.

"I think at 7:30 if we can get off campus passes at such short notice."

"Noelle not being able to get off campus passes? Never." Kiran blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Your right Kiran. I can and I will. I want to know just as much as you do where the hell Reed is."

"Yeah sure you do bitch." I heard Kiran mutter under her breath.

"What was that Kiran? I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Nothing to worry your ass over Noelle." Kiran shot back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Back off Kiran okay? I know it's hard. Especially when the girl missing is your best friend." Ariana put in, obviously not afraid to pick a fight.

"No, you back off Ariana. This thing is between me and Noelle ONLY. Alright?"

"Actually hun if it has to deal with Noelle. Then it has to do with me. Simple. OK? So just settle down before this gets uglier."

Kiran shot me a look of death and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever you want Ms. Osgood."

Ariana smiled at me as I continued to eat my pasta and listen to the guys talk about the keg party they were throwing tonight in the basement of Ketlar. I rolled me eyes at them. Too bad we were going to miss that. I could really go for a nice light Coors or Heineken right about now.

The PA came on and gave the nightly announcements about play practice, sports schedules, and class changes for the next day. We all listened quietly like we were supposed to do. I finished my pasta, gulped down my Hansen Cherry-Vanilla soda, and put my tray in the slot to be taken into the kitchen and washed later by the people who had detention tonight. Totally sucks for them.

I kissed Dash goodnight as he and the other guys left to go sneak in the kegs for the party. I walked out with Ariana and sopped under a lamppost in the quad.

"Kay you get the passes and I'll be in Billings checking my email. Once you've got them we'll leave." Ariana said almost demanding.

I laughed and fixed my skirt which had gotten a bit lopsided at the table.

"Alright you got it Ari. See you in a few. I hope."

I walked toward the front office near Bradwell, the first dorm I had originally been assigned to before Billings found out I was legacy enough. I took in a deep breath and opened the door and felt a rush of warm air hit my face neutralizing the cold feeling on it. I looked around and saw that the secretary had taken off for the day and it was only Headmaster Cromwell here in the office. I walked over to his door and knocked gently.

"Come in Noelle." Crom cooed.

I opened the door. Last time I had come to ask for a favor of him, I ended up doing more of a "favor" for him. This included me making out with him. I hope I wasn't going to have to do that again. I mean I liked it. A lot. Like fucking a lot. But he wasn't Dash. And it would never work out between us. I just needed to get the passes and go.

I turned around after closing the door and almost gasped. Cromwell looked somehow hotter. He was over 30, but looked about 21. He had his sport coat off and lying on his mahogany desk and his red tie loosely tied around his neck. The crinkled white collared shirt was to die for. I suddenly didn't feel so bad about having Dash leave to tour Yale. I shook that thought away.

"So Noelle love, what can I do for you?" Crom said with lust in his tone.

I smiled and responded with: "Just two off campus passes."

"Ah for you and your little _boyfriend_ Dash?"

"No Crom, for Ariana and I. We're going to see Reed's parents."

"Gotcha hun. U know I'm not gonna give them to you that easily."

"I figured I'd have to work for them." I said a little too sexually.

I felt him come up face to face with me and my breath hitch in my throat. I wanted to do this, but I knew it was so wrong. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I felt his hand around me pulling me towards the back room. I looked around and saw a table with chairs around it, a mini kitchen, and lastly my eyes fell on the bed which was completely made. I knew the only way I'd get those passes is if I gave Cromwell what he wanted. I felt my coat come off and my weight fall down on the bed. Crom's lips were on mine and I felt an electric shock all through my body as it went limp in his arms. I sighed and let Crom work my Easton polo off. I felt the cool rush of air and a tinkling sensation across my exposed chest. I took it all in like I had hours to live. I lost track of time, but was easily awakened back to reality when my phone went off. I struggled up.

"I have to take this Cromwell, I'm sorry."

I reached for my iPhone and answered, "Hey Rose what is it?"

"Noelle, is Kiran going with you to Reed's place?"

"No she should be staying with you guys planning for Ariana's surprise party next week."

"Oh cause she just left and said she already got a pass and was going to meet you there."

"What do you mean just left Rose?"

"Like literally two minutes ago."

"Alright I'll figure this out. Thanks."

"Okay Noelle perfect. By the way turquoise or a royal purple for Ariana?"

"Turquoise," I said right before hanging up.

I turned to Cromwell who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have to go but before I do I need to know where Kiran Hayes went."

"One more kiss Noelle and I'll make you a key to my office. Then you won't have to ask me."

I smiled and leaned into him. I gave him a pleasing kiss judging by his groan and enthusiasm.

"Kay Noelle check my off-campus list in the side drawer of my desk. You'll find what you are looking for."

I stood up and buttoned up my shirt and tossed my jacket over my arm.

"Thank you Cromwell for everything. How can I ever repay you?"

"By doing exactly what you did tonight whenever."

"You got it hun."

I saw his sensual smile and look in his eye as I left the back room. I fixed my hair which was probably completely ruffled and messed up. I cannot let anyone know what happened in there. I found the passes and signed Ariana and I out for the night and stuck them into my Kelly bag. I flipped over the page on the clipboard and looked for Kiran's name. Josh Hollis out to lunch with parents. Trey Prescott out for an interview for an internship at a law firm in town. Kiran Hayes. Finally. Out to visit a friend at 4046 South Stafford Avenue. I was about to pull out my school planner to write the address down when a feeling of dread came over me. I froze solid, chills crawling down my spine. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Ariana.

"Okay Noelle what is it that I hear Kiran's off campus right now?"

I bit my lower lip and gulped. How could she? She wasn't getting away this. I didn't answer back and Ariana caught on to my shocked face.

"Noelle what is it? I know that look?" Ari practically demanded.

"Ari," I said closing my eyes and handing her the clipboard of logouts. "She's not just anywhere off campus. She's headed to my house Ariana. That's MY address"

"Holy. Shit. BITCH. What does she want with your parents?" Ariana spewed back angrily. I regained slight composure.

"Ari, think about it. My dad is head of the criminal justice and police system in this STATE! Why else would she go there?"

Ariana looked up at me and threw the clipboard across the desk. I picked it u and grabbed the passes and put tonight's date on them. While I was doing that my phone beeped. Ariana grabbed it from the chair in front of the desk and slowly passed it to me.

"Wait. What the hell is this Noelle?"

I looked down hard at the screen and saw a picture text from Kiran. There was a picture of Crom and me on his bed my shirt undone, obviously taken just a few minutes ago. I froze in trepidation all over again! The text read:

Noelle Noelle Noelle,

While ure having fun screwing around w/ r HEADMASTER, I'll B off ure house talking to daddy about how naughty uve been. The Reed thing. & The Crom thing. Tsk! Tsk! I thought you were above all of that. Oh and let the pix be a reminder of what I am capable of doing to u. I can't wait 2 c u try to escape this one. I really can't! ;)

Lots of 3, Kiran


	6. Hatred Kills

Chapter 5: HATRED KILLS

I thought that paradoxes and oxymorons were AP terms taught only in English I at Easton Academy, but obviously they applied to real life. Take Kiran for example. Loyal friend. Our love hate relationship. Definitely not parallels that's for sure. I just could not believe that she of all people would do this. Kiran Hayes, the beautiful-no drop dead gorgeous- Louis Vitton cover model, turning her perfectly, tanning-booth tanned back on me.

I looked down and stared at the screen of my iPhone blankly, eyes wide and dry. I felt something shaking my shoulders violently and glanced up and sighed. It was just Ariana Osgood. The friend who had actually been there for me through it all. Every last smile. Every last tear.

"Noelle, I don't give a shit about what Kiran said, but she's going to regret ever sending you that. Now let's go before she humiliates herself." I heard the supercilious tone in her voice. I tried to smile, but just couldn't. I just walked out of the main administrative building towards the senior parking lot with Ariana in silence.

We walked through the quad and saw Dash, my dreamy boyfriend, sitting on one of the benches under a lamppost. I looked at him and met his gaze and I half smiled.

"Noelle babe, where you two going?" Dash said sweetly as he got up and jaunted over to my side linking his arm in mine.

"We're going to my place. There's drama with the girls AGAIN!"

"Oh, well I'm leaving early tomorrow morning for Yale, you know that right?" I heard the sullen timbre in his voice.

"Uhm no, I didn't know that you were leaving that soon?"

"Yeah, well this is the only time they can fly me up hun."

"Alright Dash god I'll miss you so much."

"I love you Noelle!"

"I love you too so I'll hurry back tonight."

"Really? You will Noelle?"

"Yes. I will, I promise."

He leaned over and pulled me into him planting a sweet warm kiss on my lips. I pulled back slightly; knowing where my lips had just been, but relaxed as I let the moment and thought pass. Ariana coughed at us in a "get a room" type of way which brought us back into reality. I pulled away and looked up into Dash's deep eyes.

"I'll see you later Dash kay?"

"Alright babe. Come by Ketlar when you guys get back, if you're still awake to party with us," Dash says as he winks at me. Translation: Come back to Ketlar so we can make out AT the party! I laughed as Gage and Trey meet up with Dash with bags of food from the local Fresh and Easy.

Ariana jolted me as I stood there looking after the three-some, "Move your ass Lange. We gotta go. NOW!"

"Jeeze, coming Osgood," I retorted and rolled my eyes at her. I turned and walked with her toward the lot.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Noelle. I'm the last person you'd want to do that too."

"Is that a threat Ariana?" I asked questioningly one eyebrow raised at her.

"Take it how you want to Noelle," Ariana says ominously as I look over at her and see her eyes narrowed, but playfully this time. God I loved Ariana to death. She has, is and always will be there for me whenever. Hilarious when times called for it. Helpful and sweet at other times. And completely reliable. What would I ever do without her here all the time? Obviously, I'd be where Reed was.

I grabbed my keys and tossed them to Ariana and got in my car. I sat there thinking about where we were going and how the hell I was going to deal with Kiran. The anger started to boil up again inside and this time it was boiling faster than water on high heat. How could she have gotten that picture? Unless someone else on campus took it and is on her side. Josh maybe? Amberly?

"Keep left for five and three quarter miles," the GPS Tom-Tom system barked at Ariana as she drove my sleek black Mercedes Benz down the 125 freeway to my estate.

I tried to clear my head and focus on the task at hand here, but it was, as the British would say, bloody difficult. I was seriously pissed off. The text was chilling yes, but I couldn't let it get to me.

"Take the next exit and continue straight for two miles," the monotone person on the GPS said.

"Oh my fucking God Ariana shut that damn thing off! I know how to get to my own fucking house."

"Noelle Lange, cool it, or I will for you," Ariana said a little too calmly. I glanced up and saw Ariana's eyes go from their lovely ice blue to piercing pitch black in about two seconds flat. There was nothing I could do to hold back a gulp.

"Fine, just step on it and get there ASAP."

"I always do Noelle."

I sighed as we pulled off the freeway and merged into the traffic of downtown. We just had to get through some of this and then we would be at my estate. I saw the big 30 story office buildings and our favorite places to shop. I started to think about Josh, the Boy Scout, during that time (don't ask me why I was) as Ariana navigated us through the sinuous street of downtown Hartford.

I mean I could see Josh or as having a solid motive to side with Kiran. I mean Josh alone hated my guts from day one I set foot at Easton. It was probably due to the fact that his sister Jen Hollis committed suicide a couple years back and he thinks I had something to do with it. I knew Jen pretty well and liked the girl. She was tall, gorgeous, and sophisticated. Everything I loved in a friend. I was going to expel Lorna Gross or Missy Thurber myself, just so I could get Jen into Billings. Why would I force her to kill herself? Obviously, Josh did and the whole us needing Reed for Billings stuff pushed him over the edge, which I hate to admit, was relatively steep even before all of this even started.

"Noelle, what's the house number?"

"4046," I said robotically and shook my head.

I felt Ariana pull into my driveway and turn off the ignition and unlock the doors. I looked up and saw my place. Five stories and so chic, it put Hollywood mansions to shame. I got out, grabbed my Kelly bag, and caught the keys as they soared through the air at me. I eyed Ariana and saw the murderous glint in her eye as we made our way to my front door.

"Not yet. Keep your cool Ari!"

Ariana nodded as we continued to walk up the cobblestone driveway to the big front doors. They were the type of front doors that only Scarlett Johansson or Angelina Jolie would have. I looked in the window and saw the light was on and knew Kiran was here, seeing her handbag on the foray table. I unlocked the door from the outside and stepped in with Ariana close by. We were immediately surrounded by the warmth of the state of the art heater system my mom, Claire Lange, just put in. I dropped my stuff off next to Kiran's and I saw Ariana do the same.

"What the hell are you doing here Noelle?" Kiran blurted as I turned and saw she and my dad sitting on the kitchen bar stools together. My dad shot me a tense look that could kill. I could sense that Kiran already told him everything, just by looking at him.

"Uhm, I was about to ask you the same exact thing Hayes. Care to enlighten an OLD friend?"

"Fuck no Lange. I'm just here telling Wallace what you and Ariana really did to Reed the other night."

"First of all Kiran, it's Mr. Lange to you, and second that would be what precisely?"

I walked over to her as she stood up and squared herself up with me. I remained composed as she continued to rant angrily.

"Do I really have to reenact the murder scene I heard on the roof of Billings?"

"No you don't because you have no fucking idea what went on up there between us."

"Actually Noelle I heard everything you said, so don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything hun. We did not kill Reed alright? No matter what you say. She's alive out there and Ariana and I are just as worried as the rest of you guys."

"Bullshit Noelle you killed her and you just don't want to admit to daddy, head of the police department, that you committed first degree murder."

I just stood there not giving her the satisfaction of tearing me down. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ariana flash me a look that could kill too.

"You're wasted Kiran. You have no clue what you are talking about. And I suggest you shut it before you get yourself in trouble for wrongly accusing someone of something they didn't do."

It was then that my dad decided to break us up. He pulled me away from her and sat me down on another stool away from Kiran.

"Alright, Noelle I've heard both sides of the story now so I'm only going to ask you once and I expect the truth. Did you kill Reed?" my dad asked calmly but sternly.

I looked at him dead in the eye and replied, "No I did not. No matter what she tells you."

"Kay Kiran. Ariana. Take Noelle and go back to school. I don't want another word of this from any of you."

There was then a knock at the door and some man's voice call out, "Wallace you better come now. We've got another case for you."

I looked at Ariana and nodded to her with a "let's get out of here" look. I walked over to the foray table and grabbed my bag as I heard my dad and the other officer talking.

"Murder. Are you sure? And have you DNA-ed her to find out who she is?"

"Yes we did. There was a deep plunge in her heart. Probably from a knife and thrash marks along her throat. And as for the name it's Brennan. Reed Brennan. From Easton Academy. Age 16."

I visibly paled when I heard that. Ariana grabbed my stuff and out her hand in mine and dragged us out of my house and toward my car. I looked back and saw Kiran still sitting down, her eyes bloodshot from all of her crying. I rolled my eyes and got to my car door and began to open it when I heard my dad yelling in our direction.

"Noelle Lange get your ass back here right this second. You have some explaining to do."

I turned around and saw Kiran and my dad standing next to each other as an officer grabbed my shoulders-hard- and dragged me back to the front steps.

"What dad? I have to go or I'll get suspended for not getting back to school on time?'

"You'll be more than suspended for this Noelle. Tell me the truth right now."

I gulped as he grabbed my forearm and shook me as he continued to rage on. It was then that Ariana finally opened her mouth.

"Mr. Lange, Noelle had nothing to do with Reed's death. Yes she and I threatened to expel her, but that is all we did. She was the one who ran off after that."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? After Kiran tells me my daughter killed Reed and then Reed's body is found dating to the exact day Noelle "supposedly" killed her."

Ariana took two steps up and faced my dad and I stood back against the wall by the doorbell.

"Yes you are Mr. Lange. Kiran is obviously shaken up by this whole thing as the rest of us are and she wanted someone to blame. So she blamed your daughter because they've had drama together and Kiran wanted some sort of revenge on her"

"Ariana back out of this alright? Yes I hate Noelle. I just want justice brought to her for killing my best friend."

I glanced over and saw her start to cry. Oh my god. Was she serious? It was all I could do not to lash out and slap her across her pretty Lancôme made up face. I finally spoke up after that.

My dad looked over at me and lifted my head up: "Noelle I am going to ask you one more time. Did you or did you not kill Reed?"

I looked at Ariana who gave me a "lie your ass off look," then to Kiran who gave me a "you're going down tonight," look and then back to my dad who just started at me.

The officer who my dad had been talking to said, "Wallace I know this isn't a good time, but there were fingerprints and Reed's skin near the wound that match to your daughter."

I closed my eyes and remembered back to that night. I did touch that area just to get Reed to shut up. I had to unless I wanted to get arrested right then and there. I looked over to Ariana who had a glassy look in her eyes. I needed her to help me out here, but all I saw was blankness. I knew she felt trepidation all over. Even though it was she that killed her, the evidence pointed all to me, because Ariana knew how not to leave a trace on anything.

"Noelle?" I heard my dad say softly. "Why did you do this?"

I gulped. I was going to have to take one for a friend here. Ariana still stood there motionless.

"I did it because I hated Reed. Even though I pressed for her to get into Billings, she annoyed the crap out of me. She was always threatening Ariana and me whenever we did something even the faintest thing wrong or out of line. And she was having a thing with Dash, my boyfriend, that I wasn't about to let continue on."

I sighed as Kiran and Ariana just looked at me in disbelief.

'I killed her dad alright, but I had my reasons to."

"Noelle...I…I…I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Do what?" I said as tears filled and brimmed in my eyes and streamed down my face. I looked up at my dad as he pulled out his handcuffs. I gasped silently and started to shake. I wiped away the tears from my right eye, my MAC mascara coming with it.

"Noelle, you…you…are under arrest for the murder of Reed Brennan," he finally spat out between sobs.

'Dad you don't have to do this, you know that"

I felt the cold metal of the handcuffs wrap around my wrists and lock into place.

"Well what am I supposed to do? My daughter committed first degree murder. I just can't let any person out of that even if it is my own family."

I looked at Ariana who finally gave me a look of "I'll get you out of this one." My dad then yanked down and pulled me to the police car that the other officer (Hauer, I think his name was) drove here.

"I am really shocked at you Noelle. I thought I had taught you better than that. You know what happens here in the law and the agency. And yet you still do whatever the hell you want to do."

I swallowed hard, my throat closing up and making it harder to breathe, and was forced into the car that I was familiar with since I was little. I never imagined that I would actually be arrested and sitting in the back seat on my way to prison. I gulped and leaned my now aching head back on the headrest. I glanced over and saw a smug look on Kiran's face as though she won the lottery. Except she didn't even have to pay for a ticket this time around.

She mouthed to me right before the car speed off towards the town jail: "I told you and you didn't listen."

I narrowed my eyes at her so much, and with such anger, that I could hardly see out of them. I lifted my hand and flipped Kiran off. I saw her gasp and her face whiten. I glanced over at Ariana who was now cracking up at all of this. My insides warmed and I somehow knew that things were going to work out. Like in World Literature, a year back at Easton, in Sophocles' work Oedipus Rex: "The day of your birth will be the day of your destruction." If Kiran was going for that paradox, she failed. Epically. I just never knew or wanted to know how much hatred could kill. Literally!

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**I'm so sorry, I had major writers block and couldn't put this up sooner. Anyway REVEW and tell me what you think. I'd like more than just one or two reviews. I need opinions and ideas (if you have any) to continue. Josh and all of them will be in later chapters again so don't worry. Just got to get Noelle out of prison first. REVIEW please and ill update soon I promise!**_

_**Love, Jenny Lange**_


	7. The Element of Surprise

Chapter 6: The Element of Surprise

Incessant banging! Cease-less thrashing! That is all I heard my third morning at Hartford Juvenile Hall. I opened my eyes as the bright light from my tiny window streamed in. I wiped the sleep from them having no make-up on whatsoever.

"Get up and eat. You have 20 minutes before recreation time," the prison worker called in to me in my padded cell. I looked at him and groaned as I got up from the rock hard piece of metal they called a bed.

"God I fucking hate this place!"

"Get used to it Lange. You're gonna be here a while."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked to the next cell with the cart full of breakfast trays. I grabbed my tray from the slot, glanced down, and immediately was repulsed. The same thing as the last three mornings: runny "eggs," undercooked sausage, and plain Cream of Wheat. I was really starting to miss Easton cafeteria food, and even that was pretty sickening.

I ate about two bites of food and shoved it aside. Instead I picked up the latest issue of In-Style magazine; so generously given to me by Matthew, the security guard, on my floor. I flipped through the pages seeing Lancôme ads, Marc by Marc Jacobs ads, and Ralph Lauren perfume samples. I turned the page after reading an article about the best hair products this season and froze. It was a Calvin Klein ad for the newest bra and underwear set with Kiran Hayes as the model. The caption read: "So Hot People Are Dying For Them." I gulped at first, but then became angered. She was everywhere. Even in freaking prison she still was there taunting and scorning me. I turned the page and there she was again, except this time it was Victoria's Secret. Wow, I thought only whores did VS ads. But then again I didn't really know who Kiran was anymore. My shoulders tensed and stiffened. I slammed the magazine closed and threw it across the cell.

"God I cannot take this shit anymore."

"Cool it Lange. I wouldn't want to take playtime from you," Blake, the guard, said in an condescending way.

"Like I give a crap about "playtime," I shot back using hand quotes for emphasis. I was fucking pissed off.

"Well you could use some REC time hun. I think your ass has grown exponentially since you got here."

"Excuse me Blake, but I'm surprised you even know what the word 'exponentially' means."

"Oh I do love. Unlike you I managed to finish high school and get a perfect 800 on the Reading and Verbal Skills section on the SAT."

"Congratu-freaking-lations. You're actually smarter than you look."

"Watch what you say Lange. I control your living situation here."

"Poor you Blake. And you could be doing something so much better with your life than being a fucking prison security guard."

I saw his face go completely ashen and I knew I had him there. I sighed with satisfaction and sat back down. Somewhere down the hall I heard a representative tell an inmate, "You have another visitor, so let's go." I cringed and held back tears that were almost brimming to my eyes. I fought them back. Who the hell cried in jail? I just wished that that phrase had been said to me. I thought by now Ariana, Dash, or at least my own father would come visit me and get me out of this hell. Anybody actually to give me some stimulation. All I got here was "playtime." And even that wasn't very stimulating. In fact it wasn't. It was just a sorry ass excuse to get the inmates out, so the janitors could clean the freaking building. I sighed and put my head against the freezing stone wall. I saw Blake letting out the other inmates on our floor out of the corner of my eye. I felt like sleeping, not playing. I rubbed my head, which was now aching and throbbing.

"Blake would you please get me some Advil or Alieve?" I asked him politely.

"Sorry Lange I can't administer drugs to you of any kind. You'll have to go through the nurses for that."

"God damn it," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that sweetie!"

"Ugh don't call me that Blake please?"

"Alright now you coming or staying?"

"I'm staying here. I can't really go out and play if I have a headache."

"Okay Lange your loss then."

I just shut up. His was not the time to have the last word in anything. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to drift back to sleep. I breathed deeply and dozed off. It was about six hours later as I heard a familiar voice call out: "Hey there Noelle killed anyone lately?"

I was awake again faster than the subway system in New York. I almost gave myself whiplash as I jerked my head towards my cell door.

"Ariana?"

"Ahw! She still remembers my name!'

"Ari where the hell have you been?" I blurted out exasperatedly.

"Chillax Noelle it takes a while to tool with the system."

I walked over to her and pressed myself to the iron bars, the only thing between us.

"What do you mean?"

"I got you out of this fucking place alright so just let the guard open up the door so you can talk to us."

"Us?"

"Yes Noelle, your dad and I."

"Oh okay," I was utterly confused, but I took her every word for it.

Blake came over and unlocked the door for me as I walked out, still in my ugly ass orange jumpsuit. God, they really needed to upgrade to something a little bit more fashionable. Orange is NOT everyone's color. Ariana immediately hugged me as I came out and I couldn't help but feel ten times better.

"Noelle, here take this while we walk to the room," she said and slipped me an Aspirin. God I loved her. I swallowed it down without water and turned the corner to where the conference rooms were.

"Thanks Ari. How'd you know though?"

"I figured. You always said cold places gave you headaches."

I laughed as Blake opened the door to room 209. I stepped in and saw my dad sitting there wih a bright smile on his face. Ariana then whispered harshly to me, "Agree with whatever I saw if you wanna be back at Easton tonight."

I nodded and sat down at one of the many chairs. I looked up into m dad's eyes and saw the sympathy and sorrow in them.

"Dad I…"

"Noelle," he said cutting me off, "I am so sorry I didn't listen to your side of the story. I was just so wrapped up in why my own daughter would do such a thing. I wasn't doing my job by getting all the facts straight."

"And that is why I told him the truth Noelle. He never let you tell him what happened up on the roof. That Reed was threatening you within an inch of your life that is," Ariana put in.

"That's right Miss Osgood told me that it wasn't first degree murder. That is was second, because you were acting out of self defense," he said calmly. I looked back at Ariana then to my dad.

"I should have taken you aside personally to get your side of what happened so I am really sorry honey."

"Dad," I finally said, "It's alright. I know the whole thing was upsetting and you had every reason to arrest me. I'm just glad that Ariana was able to calm you down enough to tell you what really happened."

"I'm just looking out for you Noelle, like any good friend should." I somehow knew she was referring to Kiran and how she was NOT that type of person.

"Speaking of friends what happened with Kiran?"

"I sent her back to Easton and called the administration and everyone there and let them know why you weren't coming back."

"So I'm not enrolled there anymore?"

"Yes, but right after this I am calling Headmaster Cromwell and telling him the truth."

"Alright I just need to get out of here. It's making me physically sick."

"You got it. I'll have Blake take you and Ariana to the restroom and you can change and meet me back in my office downstairs."

"Okay can do. Thanks dad. I owe you big time."

"How about paying off some of the credit card debt you racked up last month at Barneys and Nordstrom?"

I laughed and got up and hugged him, feeling so much better now.

"I'll try with that dad. I really will!"

He smiled and pushed me out the door with Ariana at my side. I pushed my chair in and felt Ariana hook her arms in mine."

"Let's go Lange. I want to throw up seeing you in that," she said brusquely pointing to my "outfit."

"I know! At least the black and white stripes are in. Why orange?"

"I don't know Noelle, but I brought you your phone and clothes to change into."

"God I love you girl!"

"You better hun. I have your True Religion jeans and the new Diane von Furstenberg chiffon top."

"Holy shit. That doesn't release till falls line up."

"Let's just say I have connections and they don't like knives at their throats."

I laughed hard and took the Kate Spade bag from Ariana and ripped off the hideous jumpsuit. I changed slowly as Ariana leaned against the sink.

"So Noelle, the only problem with you coming back is that Kiran has taken over your position."

"What! You mean as president of Billings?"

"Yes that exactly!"

"But Ariana you're next in line. Not her."

"Well since I was busy taking care of this crap she started, she swooped in and took over for you."

I smirked shaking my head as I fixed my hair with the TRESemmé products Ariana brought.

"She's going to regret ever doing that. There ARE rules about the presidency that she doesn't even know about."

"Like?"

"Once the president. Always the president. Until she graduates. And it doesn't matter where the hell she is for that period of time."

"Hmm I learn something new every day. It sucks to be Kiran right now. That's all I gotta say."

"It's always sucked to be her. But I'm not letting her get away with this."

"Good. We'll surprise her by showing up at the Ketlar party tonight."

"Perfect. I cannot wait to see the look on her face."

"Neither can I. Oh and she and Gage broke up so be nice about that! You ready to go back?"

"HA! Fuck yes. Ever since I got here, I've been ready."

I looked over, after packing up all my stuff, at Ariana who had that mysterious look on her face. I smiled. She picked up my jumpsuit and threw it into the waste basket.

"I f I ever see that on you again, I will murder you myself."

I think I paled, because she apologized and told me "bad joke!" I walked with her downstairs to where my dad's office was and rand into him as he walked out.

"Ready kiddo? Easton is psyched to have you back!"

"Yep let's go. I'm famished and wanna get back for dinner!"

"Alright hop into the Camero and I'll be right there!"

Ariana then literally shoved me out the door to the parking lot. She smiled sweetly as she opened the front door for me. I saw my dad come barreling through the front door of the building and head towards us throwing his stuff in the trunk and coming to the driver's side. He drove to Easton like he was on the Autobahn in Germany. I looked up and saw the big rod iron gates of Easton lit up by the lights overhead and sighed. I was home finally. My dad kissed me goodbye and took off again.

"Kay Noelle. Kiran just texted me and told me to come over to Ketlar, so you ready?"

"Just need to stop by Billings to grab my favorite MAC lip gloss then I will be."

"Here love, I got it for you," she said as she handed me the tube that was so recognizable. I swiped some on my lips that were really dry from being in jail for almost four days.

I sighed and threw it in my bag as I took out my phone and checked it for messages. I had one voicemail that I listened to on the way to Ketlar.

"Hey Noelle it's me. Ariana told me what happened. I hope that you're okay. I would fucking hate myself if anything ever happened to you. I love you too much. Call me when she gets you out. Alright? Kay love you Noelle. Bye."

I sighed. Dash. I missed him leaving. I wouldn't see him for another week almost. I could handle it. I just got out of jail, took care of the Reed thing, and was about to show people that nothing could stop a Lange.

"You alright Noelle?"

"Yeah I just wish that I could have seen Dash off, but it's ok."

"Alright. Now go say HI to everyone. Especially Miss Hayes."

I laughed and walked up the stairs of Ketlar to the roof area that had been converted into a complete party area.

"NOELLE!" I heard about ten thousand people say. I looked around and saw all the Billings Girls: Taylor, Kiki, Amberly, Rose, Portia, Astrid, Cheyenne, and even Shelby, who never ever did parties. I saw Josh and Constance huddled together as well. I'd talk to Josh later, if I had the patience. They all hugged me and asked me 20 million questions about everything, even the hard one of admitting to the 2nd degree murder of Reed!

"It's okay Noelle. Easton wasn't meant for her anyway."

"If e only knew that she was threatening you Noelle we would have done something to stop her."

"Well at least you are okay. She could have really hurt you."

My insides warmed at all of their lovely comments and welcome back speeches. I smiled and saw they guys get all giddy and rowdy because I was there. I had to laugh. Wasn't there enough estrogen at the place to satisfy them? I smiled as Gage handed me an ice cold Heineken. Damn I hadn't had beer in over a week! I took a sip letting the coolness soothe my dry throat. This was what I was supposed to be eating and drinking. Cosmopolitans and five star restaurant quality foods. Not water and wanna be oatmeal. Trey Prescott and Walt aka Whitaker put their hands around me and sat down on the couch next to me as all the rest of the Billings girls came and sat around me. I was pretty much the center and life of the party. I had forgotten the feeling from being locked up for that long. I saw Ariana grab a Negro Modelo and come and sit on the back of the couch above me talking with all the rest of the guys from Ketlar. People started asking me again how I was and all. I responded he same way I had been since I got there. I then looked around for Kiran and saw her long auburn brown hair whip around the corner of the roof and freeze and she stood a couple feet away from where I was.

"Noelle Lange, what the hell are you doing back? I thought I had you locked up for good!"

I raised my eyebrow at her as people started gasped around me.

"Obviously you didn't do such a good job. My dad finally got the truth from Ariana after you lied your fat ass off to him about things that weren't even relevant."

"Well you still killed Reed no matter what."

"Yes but it was self defense. I had every right to."

"Fine but I'm still going to make your life hell for doing what you did!"

"Oh are you? Starting with taking my position as president of Billings?"

"You know about that?"

I laughed and so did Ariana. I handed my almost done beer bottle to Trey as I stood up and went over to Kiran.

"I know about everything. You should know that by now. Even if I'm miles away from this place I still know what goes on here."

"Really Lange? Tell me something that happened while you were locked away."

"Hmm let me see: Dash left for a visit to Yale and you my "friend" broke up with your precious boyfriend."

"Are you fucking kidding me Noelle? Who told you that I broke up with Gage?"

"So it is true! And Ariana did alright, and I suggest you pop a Prozac or something before people think you have issues."

"GOD. You're such a fucking bitch Noelle."

"I know. But that's why people love me."

"Damn you to hell. I'm not giving you your presidency back that's for sure."

"Actually you are. There's a thing that once the president always the president."

"That is not a rule."

"It is and if you were smart enough, you would read the book of rules and prerequisites, and know that I'm still the president no matter what."

I saw Kiran's face turn bright OPI nail polish red.

"Noelle we're taking a vote here. All Billings girls stand if you want me to continue on."

I looked up and saw Amberly stand up along with Portia and the Twin Cities. I pursed my lips. I had to win London Simmons and Vienna Clark back somehow. Make them on my side at least, but I'd do that later.

"Alright and all for me Noelle Lange to do what I was doing before Kiran made up shit and sent me away."

I saw the rest of the Billings girls stand up along with all of the guys there, including Gage. I saw him wink at me as I smiled and looked to Ariana who was still sitting down.

Kiran saw this as well and questioned her with superiority in her tone: "So Ariana whose it gonna be for you?"

"Kiran you'd have to be fucking stupid and senseless to ask me that. Who do you think?"

I heard everyone crack up and Ariana and Gage come to my side. Gage then spoke up for the first time that night.

"Kiran I know we weren't meant to be together, but Noelle is the only one here tonight that is capable of running Billings. It would crumble if you were in her place. I'm sorry, I just can't let that happen while I am here. I mean Noelle dealt with the Thomas thing beautifully, helped us secure off campus passes again, used her connections to give us the best parties and alcohol, and the Legacy is not the Legacy without Noelle as president leading us in."

I felt him squeeze my shoulder. I looked back to the other people who were all standing up together now!

Ariana then stepped up to Kiran an inch from her face and muttered, "That's who I'm voting for dumb ass!"

I laughed and turned around as Kiran shoved Ariana to the side and grabbed my wrist. I turned slowly to face her as Ariana looked like she wanted to kill. I eyed her and then glanced back to Kiran.

"What is it Kiran?"

"I'm not done with you Noelle, so you better watch your back 24/7 from here on out."

"I always do hun and by the way threatening me won't get you anywhere!"

"Fuck you Noelle; I just wanted to warn you."

"Ahw how cute! Well thanks love but I think I can manage myself."

"God what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Maybe just a bit tired from being in prison for a while, but other than that I'm fine."

"Urgh!"

"Kiran just go back to Billings. Don't make me have security do it for you!"

"You're kidding me right?"

I composed myself and ran my manicured hand through my hair.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Now take a mental picture of this Kiran. Because you are going to live to regret it."

I heard a chorus of _ohh's_ and _ahh's_ behind me as people high fived me and congratulated me. I looked over my shoulders at Kiran as she limped her way out of the party tears streaming down her face. She'd get over it. I felt Ariana come up beside me and whisper, "Whoa, Lange way to make a comeback."

I smiled at her as she handed me a Budweiser. I heard off in the distance Gage and Trey yell at us saying, "Lange. Osgood. Come get pissed with us at the bar."

We both laughed and rolled our eyes and made our way over to the bar across the roof.

"I try Ari. I really do!"


	8. Retribution

**Chapter 7: Retribution**

_Can we pretend that airplanes…In the night sky…Are like shooting stars…I could really use a wish right now…Wish right now…Wish right now_

I could definitely use that wish right about now I thought as B.O. B.'s Airplanes flooded the rooftop of Ketlar. Kiran had just left and now I was able to let loose and party like a Billings Girl was meant to. I looked over and saw Ariana Osgood and Gage Coolidge downing their 5th shot of Jack Daniels. I rolled my eyes and looked over as I felt someone next to me. It was just Joshua Hollis aka Josh the Boy Scout. He looked pissed and it sure as hell wasn't from the free flow of fermented drinks sitting before him. I made eye contact and saw that I obviously wasn't welcomed back by him. That part was clear from his narrowed eyes and hard, blank expression at me.

"Dude Hollis what's your deal?"

"What's MY deal Noelle?" I heard the exasperated tone in his voice. "Pull the plank out of your own eye before looking at the splinter in mine!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't get on my case 'cause right now you are treading in fucking deep water Lange."

"And you don't think I know that?" I said standing up from the bar about to go over and stop Ariana while she was ahead!

"Oh I know you know. You just won't admit the real truth because people believing this half truth is better for your quote end quote reputation," Josh spat back using air quotes at the end.

"It's not about my reputation Josh. It's about sticking up for people. Something I've never in my life seen you do. Other than maybe with Reed."

I knew I had hit home on that one because he stood up suddenly enraged beyond anything and grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the bar. I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong on me. I looked back and saw Ariana looking at us suspiciously as she downed her 8th shot. Josh dragged me inside forcefully, so I could faintly hear the beat of Lady Gaga's Alejandro in the background. He spun me around so hard I hit the wall. I stopped short as his eyes flashed black. I just stared at him blankly almost terrified.

"Josh. What. The. Hell?"

"Noelle I know Ariana killed Reed, not you. It wasn't a big secret that she was always pressing to get her into Billings." He looked like he could kill.

"Alright Sherlock. You're right, but everyone knows I admitted to 2nd degree murder and they're okay with that."

"Not for long Lange. Not for long."

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"Kiran. She's ready to freaking slit your throat Noelle for what you did to her."

"And you know that how?"

"She told me she's through with seeing your face here at Easton reminding her of everything that happened in that dreaded house you call 'home'."

"Oh and I am supposed to believe every word of that?"

"Yes you are Lange. Because I'm on her side. Not yours."

"Hmm I should have known." I shook my head and stepped up menacingly next to Josh near the couch next to the brand new Vizio flat screen TV. I breathed out angrily as Taylor Bell walked into the room coolly with a Coors Light in hand.

"Taylor, thank God you're here!"

"Actually Noelle, I thought you were supposed to know everything," she said acerbically.

"Uhm, I usually do. It doesn't mean every single waking minute I know everything." I said this in perplexity.

"Well then if you were awake, you would have known that Josh and I are not on your side!"

She said that so brusquely I was utterly confused. I was almost in shock as I stood there looking from Taylor to Josh and then back to Taylor.

"Taylor. What is going on?"

"What's going on is while you're sleeping around with Cromwell and lying your ass out of jail, there are people who actually cared about Reed. Like us."

"I'm sorry guys alright I had no idea that Ariana was going to do that."

"But you were up there Noelle. The night she was murdered and you could have done at least something. Anything to stop her."

I sighed. This was so not happening right now. I felt my esophagus start to close up and less and less oxygen flow into it.

"Guys, please I didn't want any of this to happen. You two both know that."

I saw them look at each other then back at me. Josh then spoke up.

"Noelle, it's hard to believe anything you say anymore. Some advice for you: stop while you're ahead. I wouldn't want to have to send a certain picture to your little boyfriend at Yale."

"So that was you. Mhm. I knew Kiran hadn't taken that herself."

I looked to Josh who stood there just looking back at me angrily.

"Okay you know what? Maybe I will take your advice. I'll see you guys later."

I looked back over my shoulder at Taylor and felt my stomach lurch and about a million butterflies fill it. I was about to puke up the Budweiser and the pizza I had just eaten. I turned sharply and rammed right into Ariana by the sliding glass door. I heard Usher's OMG blaring from the stereo sound system as Ariana gripped my wrist. I knew she had stopped downing shots with Gage and the boys a long time ago.

"What the hell just happened in here?" She said blatantly and surprisingly soberly and looked to Josh and Taylor who were heading out to the couch on the other side of the roof.

"Josh and Tay both are on Kiran's side. They apparently know everything about Reed."

"What do you mean everything Noelle?"

"They know it was you not me that killed her. They are both pissed beyond anything and will do everything to see us go down."

"Well we will have to make sure that they know that we don't go anywhere without us knowing!"

I sighed on the verge of a breakdown: "I try to help you out and all I do is dig myself into deeper shit than I have to!"

"Noelle, look at me!"

I looked up into Ariana's face warily. "What?"

"You are NOT going to break down on this one, alright? This is what they all want Noelle. Can't you see that?" She took a step towards me squaring up to me. "Kiran and them can get to you much easier if there's more drama and confusion revolving around you. She pretty much wants to get you to the point where you're about to give up!"

I inhaled deeply and let out the hot air slowly. "You're right Ariana, the past is the past. I have to focus on getting things straightened out right now! I can deal with Kiran later once she's cooled down."

I heard Ariana smirk, "That's my Noelle! Now let's go, the Twin Cities want to plan some party at Billings next week."

I had to laugh at that one. Since when did London and Vienna not plan parties every day? That would be, never! I followed Ariana outside and walked over to where London and Vienna were standing talking to Astrid and Kiki. I smiled and talked to them for what seemed like hours about some party they wanted to have to celebrate the halfway mark of the school year. I had no problem with it. I caught a glimpse of Taylor and Josh coming over to the bar and let the anger pass over me. Tonight was about me being back and having fun.

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my…Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly…Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my…Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_

The music stopped abruptly and I turned around and saw Headmaster Cromwell and Dean Marcus standing by the DJ station cords pulled apart in their hands! I gulped. Shit. This was on me. Everything Billings related fell on me. Fuck. I was screwed. I saw Dean Marcus walk over to me and stop. The only thing I heard was Gage set down his beer bottle. Other than that it was deathly still.

"Noelle. Do you want to tell me what is going on up here?"

"Dean," I started off slowly. "Ketlar and Billings wanted to throw a party for me since it's my first night back here at Easton! They wanted to welcome me back on campus!"

"You know the rules Noelle. No parties on weeknights. Ever."

"I know Dean and I am really sorry. Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly about this at the time."

"Obviously Noelle. And you let them continue to down alcohol at this party when you know darn good and well that it's prohibited here even on weekends?"

"Yes Dean I did and I will take whatever consequence for my actions tonight."

I looked over and saw Gage, Josh, and Taylor come over and stand next to me.

"Well the only punishment I can give is detentions all around and in school suspension for you."

I gulped again. Damn. I hated freaking in school suspension. It was even worse than being in prison for three days. I felt someone elbow me and I looked over and Josh nodded down to his phone. I looked down and saw the half naked picture of me and Cromwell he had taken the other night. I hadn't really looked at the picture, but this time I couldn't believe how Josh captured me in that much of a comprising position. The text read: 'I'm sending this to the entire school and to Dash if you let them give us all detentions'! I looked up at the smug look on his face and turned and saw Cromwell appear behind Dean Marcus.

"Headmaster please I wasn't thinking clearly about this and I don't want everyone else to be punished for my wrong doings. Whatever the punishment, it should just be on me."

I looked at Ariana who looked incredulous as I said that. I ripped Josh's phone from his hand and handed it to Ariana who glanced at it and gave Josh the most murderous glance I had ever seen. I felt Josh scrambling t get it back.

"Hollis is there a problem!"

"No Headmaster everything's all good," he said through clenched teeth and then stood still. I gazed in Ariana's direction and mouthed to her "delete it." I looked back at headmaster and took a step forward in front of everyone.

"Alright Ms. Lange, since you were honest about this whole thing; if this place is cleaned up and all of you in bed in the next 30 minutes, then the only thing you'll have is detention with me for two weeks."

I rubbed my lips together and looked up at Crom who had a glint in his eyes. I saw him smile seductively at me and I knew that if it were any other dorm on campus; they'd all have in school suspension starting tonight.

"Now people I expect this roof spotless and every single last one of you in bed in half an hour. You got that?"

I heard a chorus of _yeah's_ and _yes's_ as all the guys scrambled to get rid of the kegs and coolers of beer. I breathed in heavily relived that things didn't get any worse. I got busy picking up red plastic cups and throwing them away among other things needed to get the roof of Ketlar looking the way it had. I saw Trey and Gage and Josh moving the furniture back into the top floor and rearranging it all. Ariana turned to me Josh's phone in hand.

"It's deleted, but remember Kiran still has a copy of it!"

"Alright I'll find her phone and get rid of it later."

"And Noelle when you give this back to him don't start anything. It's too late for that."

She handed me Josh's Droid and laughed. I smiled and took it over to Josh, handed it to him, and went back to Ariana who was grabbing our stuff and getting ready to leave. I looked around and saw that most of the girls including Taylor had left. I sighed and grabbed my Prada messenger bag and went downstairs with Ariana.

We walked back to Billings silently and when we got there we found most of the girls already asleep either from lack of sleep or from alcohol consumption. Ariana and I went up to our room and got dressed for bed. I was about to go into the bathroom with my Clinique face wash when my phone buzzed with a text:

_Constance: Noelle, we need to talk. Plz meet me at Hell Hall ASAP!_

I texted back like it was 2nd nature.

_Me: Is everything okay!_

_Constance: Yeah just wanna talk to u! _

_Me: Alright be there in a sec._

I had no idea what his was all about, but I changed back into my jeans and threw on my maroon Easton sweatshirt.

"Ariana Constance needs to talk so I'll be by Hell Hall so if I'm not back soon come get me alright?"

"You got it Noelle. But just be careful okay?"

"I will Ari," I said as I grabbed my iPhone and shoved it into the back pocket of my True Religion Jeans.

I opened the door to our room and crept down the hall almost ninja-like. Everyone else was asleep like they were supposed to be. I looked in and saw Kiki and Rose and Portia all dead out as they lay in a heap on the floor still in their clothes. I laughed to myself. Those girls needed to learn moderation. Especially when it comes to fermented drinks. I sighed and quietly opened the front door and shut it so it didn't even make that awful squeak it normally did. I walked briskly to Hell Hall wondering if Constance was alright. I knew she was just as shaken by the whole Reed thing as Josh and Taylor were, but I had no way of knowing since I hadn't seen her in almost a week.

I rounded the corner and walked to the steps and sat down by the entrance sign to Hell Hall. I looked around and waited for about five minutes for Constance. I pulled out my phone and tried calling her. It went straight to voicemail. Okay, that's weird. If she wanted to talk so badly where was she? I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Trying to reach someone Noelle?" a familiar voice said.

I froze in my step and slowly turned around and saw Kiran standing on the steps where I just had sat.

"What are you doing here Kiran?"

"I wanted to talk to you Noelle. Can't friends talk anymore?"

"First of all we're not friends anymore. You made that pretty clear. And second I'm supposed to be meeting Constance out here."

She laughed maniacally and pulled out Constance's cheap Sprint flip phone from her pocket. My eyes narrowed so far I probably looked almost Asian. She had taken Constance's phone and used it to lure me out here. God she was such a bitch. She was so going to regret doing that!

"Well now that we've established that it's me that wants to talk we might as well."

"I'm not talking to you Kiran. You already know the truth and that's all you ever wanted."

I felt her presence right next me as if she suddenly materialized right in front of me. She drew out a 9 mm handgun with no effort and pressed it to my head in one swift motion.

"Who said anything about talking Noelle?"

My breath hitched as I started to freeze up. I looked at her and saw pitch black venom in her eyes.

"Kiran please! You're going to regret this."

"You dead is something I will never in my life regret."

"You won't get away with it Kiran, I promise you that. Ariana barely got away with killing Reed."

I felt her hand and my cheek meet as she slapped me across the face: "Do NOT talk about Reed like you knew her Noelle. You both hated each other with a passion."

"Yes I hated her and never wanted her in Billings, but Ariana did and I wanted Ariana happy. That's what good friends do Kiran."

"Good friends? She left you to starvation and boredom in jail after you saved her ass. You're telling me that's a good friendship. You've got to be fucking out of your mind Noelle."

"I'd say that you were the one out of your mind Kiran. At least I'm willing to do that for someone other than myself."

I heard the cock of the gun and my heart skip at least two beats.

"I'd be careful Noelle what you say right now. You're life is pretty much in my hands."

"Oh is it?"

I felt her press the gun into my head harder. It was actually giving me a headache. I wanted to push her but the rest of my body was paralyzed against the wall. I couldn't move an inch, even I really tried to.

"Yes Noelle it is! I'm just wondering if daddy will deem this 2nd degree murder as well?"

"Kiran please stop. I mean it. I never meant for anything like this to happen! I'm sorry about Reed. I wish I had done things differently. I really do!"

"Ahw! Now you're apologizing. Well it's kind of late for that hun. But I appreciate the gesture."

"Come on Kiran. Let's just go back to the way things were around here. Partying and getting wasted at Fat Phoebe's. Planning for the Legacy?"

"I would love to do that Noelle. The only problems are that Reed, Taylor and I's really good friend; almost sister, is dead because of you and I want the presidency that you have and I'm willing to kill for it."

I breathed in slowly and stared at her.

"I said I'm sorry about Reed and about the presidency I was given and elected for a reason. I can handle the drama and everything that happens at this school."

"Yeah well Noelle if I knew what a fucking bitch you were going to be later, I would have never voted you in there."

"God. Why did I even let you into Billings Kiran? You are nothing but a fucking drama queen who wants the universe to revolve around only her. Well news flash hun: it doesn't!"

I regretted that statement the nanosecond it was out of my mouth. I was pissed. Kiran still held the gun to my head. I regained strength and pushed her away from me and knocked the gun out of her hand. She caught herself on the retaining wall and came at me. She used both her hands and started chocking me. Tears started flowing out of my eyes as less and less oxygen came into my throat. I tried to shove her off of me again, but she had me pinned against the wall.

"Kiran. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me," I stifled out.

"After everything you did to me Noelle. Not on your little pathetic life."

I tried desperately to get air into my lungs, but Kiran's grip was tighter than a wrench. I felt myself starting to black out. I leaned my head back to try to get more air. I felt my legs giving out. God I hated revenge. Retribution even more for that matter. I remembered a quote from English class about retribution redressing its redresser. HA! That was a little too ironic right now. I felt something hard hit my head, probably the gun. The last thing I heard was Ariana's voice. Then all I saw was pitch black surrounding my body as I completely blacked out.

_**A/N: **_

_**Hello Everyone,**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I know that people in reviews were angry at this Noelle, so hopefully this chapter brought some justice. I put more Josh and Taylor in it and they will continue to be in it as Kiran and Noelle cool down with their hatred toward each other. The next chapter will have a twist so please review and tell me what you think of this one. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the punctuation and grammar errors. I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**All the Love in the World,**_

_**Jenny Lange :]**_


	9. Kindred

**Chapter 8: Kindred**

White Light. Blinding white light. That's all I saw as I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. My brain was not functioning properly at all. Probably due to the lack of oxygen in my body. I then remembered blacking out to a very pissed off, ready-to-murder Kiran. I sat up hoping to feel the wall where I had collapsed on behind me, but all I felt was something soft, like a blanket. I looked around after shaking my head and stretching my back out. I knew I was some place I knew because I smelled my Chanel N°19 perfume potently. I looked down and I saw that I was in my own bed. Down pillows and all.

"Morning love," Ariana called out from across the room. I began to get out of bed.

"Morning?" I stopped and gripped the footboard of my bed regaining my balance.

"Yes Noelle it's the morning. Wednesday morning." She laughed like the telling me the day of the week was some inside joke. "So how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just have a pounding headache."

"Here," she said calmly giving me a glass of water with two doses of Alieve.

"Thanks Ari. So what the hell happened to me?"

"Besides the attempt on your life?"

"Yeah besides that."

"Well you never came back so I went out to Hell Hall and there you two were having at each other. She took one look at me and ran."

"And that's when I passed out?"

"Yep. So I called Cromwell and had him help me carry you back here."

"Oh," I said almost embarrassed.

"But you're alright now and that's all that matters!"

"Mhmm. Thanks Ariana for doing that."

"Don't worry Noelle. That's what good friends are for."

I smiled and a chill went down my spine. I thought back to what Kiran had said to me the other night as she pressed the gun to my head. Good friends? At least Ariana would be there for me, even if no one else would.

"Now I suggest you hurry your ass up and get ready 'cause breakfasts over and class starts in 20."

"You've got to be shitting me Osgood?"

"Sorry Lange, but I shit you not!"

I literally ran to my closet and flung open the door. I grabbed the nearest set of jeans which just happened to be my new Vigoss ones. I stepped in and grabbed a cute white polo and a coral pink Ralph Lauren blazer. I threw them on and went to the bathroom and spent the next five minutes sweeping eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara on my eyes. I spritzed on my delicious Chanel numero 19 perfume and began to brush my long dark brown hair. It took me all but a couple minutes to straighten out the kinks in it. I was almost ready. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ariana who was in a tight black skirt paired with a gray Lush tunic. Damn. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed some jewelry out of my chest and put them on. Silver Gucci dangling earrings with a necklace to match. Ariana turned to me as she put her PC laptop into her Kate Spade bag.

"Whoa there Noelle! You clean up well!" I had to smile as I grabbed my L.A.M.B. bag filled with my binders and notebooks for the day!

"It's a talent!"

"Alright Miss Ego just cause you didn't die last night doesn't mean you're invincible."

I turned in my Dolce Vida gladiator platform shoes. I saw her look at me over her shades.

"I never said I was."

"Implication tells all love," she said smugly.

I sighed and took one last look in the mirror as I grabbed my iPhone and tossed it into my bag. Ariana opened the door and we were met with a warm burst of air. I breathed in deeply as we started out across the campus toward Gwendolyn Hall to the math and science buildings. I hated these days when I had Intermediate Algebra and AP Biology on the same day. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Mr. Carter and Mr. Cross. A lot. I just hated the subjects with a burning passion. I saw Amberly and the Twin Cities race across the quad out from the cafeteria to join us.

"Hey Noelle, since you missed breakfast I picked you up an egg and bacon sandwich!" She held out her hand which had a nicely wrapped sandwich and a glass bottle of Starbucks Vanilla Frappuccino. I took it from her and put it in my bag to eat in class before the bell rang.

"Thanks Amberly. You're amazing!"

I looked over at her and gave her a genuine smile. She beamed as if that was a sign of her winning the next Mega Millions lottery. I had to roll my eyes and continue walking. We got to the door and London Simmons opened it for us as we made our way to room 108 for Algebra. I walked in and sat down at my desk which was on the right-hand side towards the front. I opened my sandwich and ate that first before anything. When a friend holds a gun to your head and you black out, you get kind of hungry and energy needy. I scarfed it down and was just throwing the wrapper away when Mr. Carter walked in wearing a Ralph Lauren polo and khaki style Dockers.

"Alright people sit down and settle down. Take out your chapter ten homework and zip it while announcements are on."

I pulled out my binder and flipped the tabs to the homework section. I opened the three ring and withdrew my packet which I had surprisingly finished. Hallelujah. I'd get my full points today without having to toggle with the Grade-Book system that Easton though was so foolproof. HA. Bullshit passwords. When the password to it is 'EAcademy' it doesn't take an Einstein to break the code. Headmaster Cromwell then came on the PA and talked about Parent's Weekend that was happening within the next two weeks. I sighed as other people came on to talk about sports updates and club meeting that needed to be rescheduled. I just needed to know what room detention was in, not the entire world news for the day.

"Detention will be in room 209 of building B after school today. Again 209 for detention," Dean Marcus said a little too pleasantly.

I wrote that down on my hand with my Bic pen.

"Okay class what problems do we need to go over from the homework?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Noelle which one?"

"Uhm can we please go over number 47 on page 310?"

"Sure thing Lange," Mr. Carter said as he went to the board to explain it. I actually listened and got where my mistake was. Negative times a negative always equals positive. God. I had to get that in my head. We were doing some sort of distance problems involving absolute value and the negative signs were confusing the hell out of me.

"Thanks Mr. C. I get it now."

"No problem so who else has questions?"

He looked around the room and spent the next 10 minutes answering homework questions. I had gotten all the rest and so I just sat there doodling in my notebook waiting for when we would begin the next section. I looked across the room and saw Josh and Taylor passing notes. God those two were closer than Josh and Reed had been. I stared at them until Josh turned around then whispered something to Taylor. I seriously hoped that they would get over this whole thing. I missed having Taylor help Ariana and I with homework. All because of the Reed Thing. I shook my head and focused my attention back to the math problems Mr. Carter was going over on the board. It seemed to take hours for some of the people in our class to just solve for X. But then again everyone learned at their own pace.

"Kay pop quiz people. It's easy. So just do it and turn it in. All you need is a pencil and calculator. Everything else needs to be off your desk."

I sighed as I put my books under my desk and took out my Texas Instruments calculator. I got my quiz from Ariana in front of me who whispered, "Don't screw it up then!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I looked down to start the quiz. I flew threw it. Most of it was review about factoring polynomials and binomials from the previous chapter. I finished and smiled at the last question: Who's your favorite math teacher at Easton? I laughed inside and wrote Mr. Carter on the line provided and put a smiley face next to it. Ariana, Amberly, and I all stood up at the same time and turned it in to the front desk.

As people were finishing up the quiz, my mind wandered off. I started thinking about Dash and him being off touring Yale and their lacrosse program. I loved Dash from the moment he asked me out freshman year. I still did. So what the hell was I doing hooking up with the headmaster of our school? I put my hand to my temples. I guess I could love two guys at once. I mean it happened before to other people. Yes it was wrong because Crom was our principal, and that he was about 15 years older than me, but we both had obviously gotten over those two facts. Then why did I still feel so damn guilty? Answer: because if someone, especially Dash (my supposed boyfriend who thought that nothing could or would ever come between us) ever found out, I'd not only lose him, but I'd lose the presidency for sure. Worse expulsion from Easton, the place that had made me the Lange I was today. I had to keep it on the down low with Crom. There was too much at risk if I didn't!

"Noelle. Uhm Noelle. Come back to us! I need you to try this problem on the board." Mr. C said sarcastically so everyone started to giggle.

I shook out of my trance and looked up on the board. Thank God it was just solving for linear equations. I knew how to do that. I walked up to the whiteboard, did the problem, circled the answer with the black Expo marker, and sat back down without much thought at all.

"Good job Noelle. Even for someone who hardly pays attention in this class."

"Thanks Mr. Carter. This class is just too interesting to listen the entire time."

"We'll see Lange how that quiz went then," he said with a grin on his face.

I laughed and heard the bell ring. Finally!

"Alright class. Homework is notes on chapter eleven. See you Friday!"

I put my Algebra binder away and walked out with Ariana and Amberly. AP Biology went by quickly as did lunch. All I remember was Gage being a dick to Trey about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. Go figure. Spanish III seemed to trickle by slower than a snail on Tylenol PM. I just wanted to get detention over with. The sooner that was done, the sooner I could go to lacrosse practice and blow off some steam for what Kiran did. The final bell of the day rang and Ariana grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the corner.

"Kiran got detention today because of tardiness to class, so be careful Noelle."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"I'm not Noelle. Just get it over with and I'll meet you when you're done."

"Alright see you later!" I breathed out exasperatedly.

Something told me that Kiran just did that to get under my skin. But I waved it off and practically ran to building B so I wouldn't be late. I got there and saw Gage, Trey, Cheyenne, and a whole bunch of other people I hardly knew. I didn't see Kiran anywhere, but then I hadn't seen her all day. I looked to the back of the room and froze more solid than if I had seen Kiran with a knife in her hand. It was Ivy. Ivy Slade. What the fuck was she doing here? I snapped out of it and walked over to her my mind filling with a million and one questions.

"Ivy?"I asked a little too questioningly.

"That's me Lange!"

"What are you doing here? I though you transferred to Barton Prep this year?"

"I did. The school just didn't like my attitude and bitchy behavior so they sent me back here."

"Hmmm so when did you get back? I said trying to keep the conversation light.

"Last night actually."

"Oh! So you back in Premberly or what?"

"Nope they put me in fucking Bradwell with the all the goddamn freshman."

"Ouch girl! I'm so sorry about that!"

"To hell you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I am talking about Noelle. Billings wasn't exactly the open invitation I was looking for!"

I sighed and reminisced to a year ago when we made her break into her grandmother's place. All the memories of her grandmother lying on the floor and Ivy crying out to us to help her flooded my head. And I had just left her grandmother die in her arms for the sake of my collected reputation. God I was such a fucking bitch to her. No wonder she hated my guts.

"That was the past Slade. Things are a lot different now."

"Hmmm really? 'Cause is doesn't exactly bring my grandmother back to life does it Lange?"

"You're right it doesn't, but you need to know I still feel guilty for turning on you like that. That's not something a true Billings girl should have done!"

"You. Guilty? That's a total oxymoron!"

"Yes Ivy. I beat myself up constantly for doing that to you."

"You're not just saying that Noelle to lure me back to those gates of hell you call "home"?"

"I'm done with lying. All it's gotten me was time in jail and an attempt on my life."

"Someone tried to kill you?"

"Kiran did. Last night after some crazy party at Ketlar was raided by Cromwell."

I could have sworn I heard her laugh almost manically, but as I looked into her dark eyes all it read was sympathy.

"I had no idea. But Kiran. Kiran Hayes?"

"Yes her and over the whole Reed thing! And yeah only you, Crom, and Ariana know."

"Ah that little recent scandal I've been hearing about! But you alright though?"

"I will be as soon as I find a way to deal with her."

"You will Noelle. Since when does a Lange not get their way?"

"Can't argue with that Slade."

She smiled a genuine smile at me. For once something in my life seemed to be going right. I looked around. Still no sign of Kiran. Hmmm? Ditching detention would just get her more detention. I heard Ms. Naylor, the dean of student services and education, come in with Headmaster Cromwell in tow right behind her. I took a seat in the nearest desk I could find right across from Ivy. Crom was the first to talk.

"Instead of having you sit here doing nothing for an hour, you kids will be cleaning the cafeteria until it's spotless since our janitors are taking a couple days off."

I winced and looked over at Ivy who wore the same repulsed expression on her face.

"And what's better is that hardly anyone cleaned up after themselves at lunch. So y'all will have plenty of work ahead of you!"

I looked to him with an incredulous look. He shot me a look back that said something to the degree of 'don't worry I'll help you out of it.'

"Really Cromwell you're making us clean up shit from the rest of the school's population?" I heard Gage blurt out across the room.

"Yes Coolidge and if you don't watch your mouth, I'll add another two weeks on top of this."

That shut him up.

"Kay people get your butts down to the cafeteria. Mops, cleaner, and rags are awaiting you!"

I heard everyone groan and complain as we all got up and made our way out the building and across the campus towards the cafeteria.

"This is a fucking joke right?" I turned and saw Cheyenne and Ivy come up next to me.

"I wish it were Chy, but you know Crom."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't!"

"Don't we all?" I lied. "So why are you here?"

"You didn't hear? I totally cussed out this chick in my French II class first period. She was being a totally bitch to people who weren't "getting" the material."

"Damn Chy didn't know you were like that?"

"I usually am not, but that chick was not getting away with doing that!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully as we approached the doors of the cafeteria. The smell of today's lunch; hamburgers and fatty French Fries lingered in the air. I walked to the furthest end with Ivy, Cheyenne and Gage. I grabbed a bottle of multi-purpose cleaner and a rag as I went.

"So Lange, what are you here for? Oh right for letting us have alcohol at the party last night."

"Just be thankful that you got to have the party."

"Oh I am. I have never felt so pissed in my life."

I rolled my eyes and threw away a pile of trash from the freshman area.

"Lovely image Coolidge. So what about you?"

"Trey and I got into a fight at lunch today over Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"Yeah apparently she told me that she'd go out with me, but I found her and Trey practically doing it at break today."

"And so you felt like lunchtime was a good place to punch him out?"

"He was fucking humiliated and that is just what I wanted."

"And you wanted detention too then I'm assuming?"

"That I wasn't counting on, but hey I made my point. That's all that matters."

"Vey mature Gage. Very mature!"

"Don't you forget that Lange."

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything."

All of us including Kiran, who kept a good distance between us continued to wipe down tables and sweep the floors from all the shit and crap that was strewn all over. People really needed to learn to pick up after themselves. I made a mental note to help start a project for a cleaner campus. I sprayed a table with cleaner and wiped it down as the PA came on.

"Noelle Lange to the front office please. Noelle Lange."

I looked up and set the bottle and towel down n the bucket it came from and went to the bathroom t wash my hands. I fixed my hair and lip gloss as well and smiled. Cromwell. My savior. I felt bad about leaving everyone else to do this, but they were the ones who had cussed someone and punched someone out today. Not me. I practically ran to the front office and when I got there I saw that no one was there. Perfect. I walked in and knocked on Crom's door.

"You never need to knock Noelle. Just come in whenever."

My heart melted. I stepped in and closed the door gently behind me. I turned around and sighed.

"How's the cafeteria coming love?"

"Great actually," I said as I walked over to him dropping my bag on the chair by the widow which was locked and shut tightly.

"Well this is the type of detention that you wanted right?"

"Of course. Getting dirty this way is a lot more of what I had in mind."I said a bit too seductively. Maybe raunchily was more like it!

I saw his eyes light up as I approached him by his desk. I smelled his Old Spice mixed with Calvin Klein Obsession. I reached up and put my arms around his broad, muscular shoulders as he cupped my face lightly. His lips were on mine faster than I imagined. Fireworks shot through my body as he kissed me. My blazer came off and we stood there kissing and feeling each other up for what seemed like centuries. He came up for air.

"Back room?"

"Sure thing," I said dazedly.

He pulled me with him into the back room which had the couch, bed, and mini kitchenette. I drunkenly let him pull me on top of him as a million zings bulleted through me as he caressed my stomach. Our bodies seemed to move in synch with one another. He undid my polo and I undid his. He helped me work my jeans off and he kissed every inch of me that there was humanly available. I laid there next to him in my Intimacy lingerie set. I moaned a bit as he grasped for my breasts. I let him.

"God you're beautiful Noelle!"

"You too," I mumbled out, even more love drunk.

"I love you more than I've loved anyone in my whole life!"

"Hmmm I love you too Cromwell."

"Call me William Noelle."

I laughed silently.

"Alright Will!"

Something about being with an older, more experienced man just felt so damn right. Especially with Cromwell. I mean William!

I heard a knock at the door. We both sprang up quicker than sunflowers on a beautiful spring day. I pulled my jeans back up and hurriedly put my polo back on. We stood there for a sec after we have both gotten dressed again and smiled at each other.

"That was a close one hun."

"Like we'd get caught. Remember who I am?"

"How could I forget."He said winking at me.

I smiled as he planted a sweet departing kiss on my lips. One that just made me yearn for even more. We walked out to the actual office and I picked up my blazer and tossed it on top of my bag. I looked around and picked up some papers and started to collate them for Crom's meeting that night with the Board of Education

"Come in," Crom called out.

Someone walked in the room, but I turned my gaze downward to the papers and started to staple them together and put them in folders. This was some presentation that he had to give.

"Oh, why hello Wallace. How are you?"

Wallace? As In my father? I looked up. My assumption was dead on accurate.

"I'm great William thanks. So how's everything going here?"

"Budgets are tight, but I've got a meeting with the Board later tonight."

"Sounds good. Let us know if we can help you out."

He turned toward the desk and spotted me.

"Noelle?"

"Yes Dad."

"What are you doing here honey?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to tell him the real reason, but I knew I had to. The truth shall set you free. I put the stapler down and gathered the folders into a big pile.

"This is part of my detention. There was a party at Ketlar the night I got back and I didn't stop and think about the rules of the school. There was alcohol and I knew I shouldn't have allowed it, but I did."

"First night back and you're already causing trouble?"

"I know. I should have thought it through and I'm really sorry Dad."

I heard him sigh then look to Crom then back to me.

"Don't let it happen again Noelle!"

"I won't"

He turned to Crom and they talked more about the finances and upcoming fundraisers. I could have sworn something about inviting all the alums for a reunion dinner was brought up in their conversation. I put the folders and papers in the file cabinet behind Crom's desk.

"So could I bug you and ask you to write up an off campus slip for Noelle for tonight?"

"What for Wallace?"

"I want to take her out to dinner. We haven't talked for a while because of everything that happened."

"Alright she's free to go. Just have her home before ten."

"Will do," he said to Crom then turned to me. "Kay hun get your stuff and let's go. We've got reservations at La Mar at six."

I walked and grabbed my bag and blazer from the chair as my dad walked me out of the office. I looked over my shoulder and saw the glint in his eye. I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out and looked down at the screen.

_Cromwell: Same thing later?_

_Me: How cud I say NO ;) _

_Crom: Haha I'll be waiting 4 u love!_

_Me: Alright. Don't wait too long._

_Crom: I'll wait till the day I die :]_

I smiled and put my phone away as we got into my dad's new BMW Z4. He drove to the restaurant downtown listening to the local news station. Talk about boring, but his was his car, so whatever he wanted went. I looked out the window at the familiar street signs and buildings as we drove through downtown. I quickly texted Ariana.

_Me: Hey Ari sry my dad came over and is taking me to dinner! Won't be back till l8r!_

_Ariana: Hahaha that's so like ure Dad Noelle!_

_Me: Mhmm ya but detention was killer though!_

_Ariana: Wht did they have u do?_

_Me: Cleaning the entire cafeteria :/_

_Ariana: Sounds like craploads of fuuuuun! :]_

_Me: Oh yeah shitloads of it! Well I gtg so cya when I get back kay?_

_Ariana: Alright. TTYL!_

_Me: Thx girl byeeeee!_

I put my phone away as we pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant. I remembered having my mom's birthday dinner here a couple years ago. I smiled as we got out of the car and walked into the place. The host automatically took us to our table. When I got there I froze mid step. Kiran was sitting right there with her mother Lillian Hayes. She turned and froze mid sentence and just stared at me. Wht the fuck was she doing here? I hadn't seen her all day and now she decides to show her face? Her eyes narrowed at me as my dad motioned for me to sit down. Of course right next to the girl who had pulled a gun and almost choked me to death the other night. I clenched my teeth. I looked over as my dad kissed Kiran's mom's hand and sat down and asked the waiter to get them a glass of Tin Roof Merlot.

"Noelle. It's been so long since I've seen you. You're even more gorgeous than last time."

"Thank you Mrs. Hayes. You're too kind."

"It's just so good to get together like this."

"Yes. This was such a lovely surprise seeing you two here."

I looked at my dad with a 'you knew about this' look. He smiled giving me the answer of 'yes' with his eyes and composer.

"Well now that we're here I'll cut straight to the chase of why Lillian and I decided to do this."

"We thought now that Kiran and you are older you should know something important." Mrs. Hayes said and took a sip of her wine from her glass. I hadn't even touched any of the bread or water placed before me.

"Lillian and I had a thing back in college, before your mother Claire Noelle, and Lily was pregnant twice. The second time she gave birth to you Kiran. After that we decided to split you because both Lily and I went our separate ways after college."

I could not believe this! Kiran dropped her fork on the salad plate as we both looked at each other. I broke he trance and looked back to my dad and Mrs. Hayes and finally found my voice.

"So after college you two married and that's where we get the two different families?"

"Yes Noelle. We wanted to tell you two earlier, but we could never find the right time," Mrs. Hayes said as she continued eating her Kona Chicken Salad.

This explained why the Hayes and Lange families were so friendly towards each other. And why my dad was so collected and able to talk to Mrs. Hayes so easily. They had loved each other and had gotten pregnant together in college. But that meant that Kiran and I were blood sisters. Kiran then spoke.

"Noelle and I are sisters then?"

"Yes Kiran that's what this means. We wanted to tell you so that you guys would grow close as you continued your educations at Easton."

I nodded and felt my brain normalize again. I turned to Kiran and for the first time I actually saw a smile on her face. Something I hadn't seen since she returned from her latest shoot with Vogue months ago. Mrs. Hayes turned to my dad and started talking and catching up on who knows what.

"So sisters?" Kiran said now fully and genuinely, I may add, smiling.

"Sisters. Never in my life would I think I'd be you."

"Hey we do look somewhat alike."

"True. The long brown hair. The amazingly perfect complexions."

"Don't forget our height."

"That too. God damn I just cannot believe this."

"Neither can I. But it explains where our bitchiness comes from."

I had to laugh at that one. Girl had an excellent point there!

"Noelle?"Kiran quietly then said guiltiness evident in her tone.

'Yeah?" I said warily.

"What I said at the party and last night at Hell Hall, I didn't mean any of that. I was just beyond upset over the loss of Reed."

"It's okay Kiran. You had every right to be upset and want me gone for good. I'm surprised actually you didn't pull the trigger sooner."

"I know Noelle, but I didn't need to go all Ariana on you. I could have handled myself differently instead."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You're fine. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure Noelle? I mean I almost killed you last night."

"Kiran, honestly I probably would have died faster in that jail, than from you."

" True, that place wasn't the greatest."

"You're telling me."

"I just want to make sure that everything is okay between us."

"It is Kiran. The past is the past. What happened happened."

"And the next line after that is because everything happens for a reason."

"You know me way to well you know that?"

"I'm your sister. It's kind of part of the job."

We both laughed and gave each other the biggest hug. A hug that only sisters would give each other. When I first heard that we were family all I thought was "kin-dread", but now there was no dread in this whatsoever. I looked over and saw Kiran take out her HTC Aria phone and push a few buttons. She then handed it to me and I looked down and saw the picture of Crom and me lying together on his bed. I gulped as I did every time I saw it.

"Delete it for me will you Noelle?"

I looked up at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to use it against you, but now I really can't," she said as she started on her Blackened Ahi Steak.

I pressed the 'Options" button then the 'Delete This Image' one. The screen then came up and asked me if I was sure I wanted to delete it forever.

"You sure Kiran?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Noelle. Well not anymore!"

I sighed and clicked the 'OK' button and all evidence of the thing between Crom and I was finally gone for good!

"Thanks Kiran. That could have ruined me."I said relieved.

"Yeah I know so just keep your little affair thing on the DL kay?"

"Alright. You're not going to tell anyone about it?"

"Nope. Not a soul."

"Thanks again. God I love you so much right now!"

"No problem Noelle. That's what sisters are for."

We both smiled hugely as I dug my fork into my garlic mashed potatoes. Sisters. I loved the way that sounded rolling off my tongue. Sisters.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello Everybody**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I would like some more people to tell me what they think, so keep reviewing! Also Josh and Taylor will be more in the next chapter; just this one was about bringing Ivy back and the consolation between Noelle and Kiran. Any ideas to continue now that you know about the sisterhood? They have Parent's Weekend, Ariana's surprise birthday party, and the Legacy coming up. Also should Dash ever find out about the Com and Noelle thing? Just some questions I've had and wanted an opinion on. Sorry about the grammar and all as always! Love you all!**_

_**Jenny Lange**_


End file.
